stargate_expandedfandomcom-20200213-history
Battlecruiser
Battlecruiser is a type of warship deployed by the Tau'ri. In contrast to the Battleship, a Battlecruiser is less armed and armored, but they make up for it with increased speed and agility. The first battlecruiser that Tau'ri produced was the 303-class USS Prometheus, which was lost in the Battle of Tegalus. Its successor, the 304-class was major deployment during the 2000s and 2010s and still remains the main ship-of-the-line for the Tau'ri Hegemony. As of 2019, the new 305-class is under construction, and while only a single hull of this class has been laid out, it represents a significant step forward for Tau'ri space superiority. 305-class battlecruiser X-305 is a new class of battlecruisers under development by the Tau'ri. It is the first original design since 2005 and incorporates numerous improvements that Tau'ri gathered in the last 10 years. Although the program started in 2015, the new technologies ballooned the cost to upfront of 50 billion dollars. Originally, the Fleet Command hoped for 6 battlecruisers. The founding was subsequentially cut to 3, and later to only 1 vessel due to the high cost of new and experimental technologies. As part of the X-305 program, a new section of the Lunar shipyard was constructed, where the half-completed hull of the single ship, PCU Achilles now lays. While a significant step forward, the new battlecruisers are proving too expensive and complicated for practical use. The new space-based building techniques are straining already ballooned budget and the future of the program is uncertain. Talks within the highest circles of the IOA suggest, that they might skip the 305-class entirely in favor of a new 306-class battlecruisers. 304-class battlecruiser The Daedalus-class battlecruisers, more commonly known as the BC-304, are the main warships deployed by the Tau'ri in the late 00s and thru the entire 10s. Its a first battlecruiser build around the new technologies Asgard gifted to us The first ship of the class was commissioned in February 2005. With the destruction of the sole example of 303-class, the 304-class became the Tau'ris only active warships. The Flight I versions of these ships participated in all major conflicts in both Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies. With the commission of USS George Hammond, the new, improved Flight II version of these battlecruisers entered service. And although providing only incremental upgrades to the tested design, at the time of deployment they were the most powerful ships in both galaxies. The Battle of the Super-hive ushered new era to the Tau'ri shipbuilding program. The 304-class program came to hold, as IOA begin the evaluation of the fleet. It will be over six years before Tau'ri constructs another battlecruiser. In 2015, the new Flight IIa battlecruisers, USS Endeavour, and RFS Gagarin entered service. They, along with the third ship of this type, were meant to be a Technology Insertion variant of the BC-304, before the new 305-class enters service. With spiraling cost of the new X-305 program, the complications with its Zero G construction and other mischievous issues, the 304-class production was restarted. The Flight III entered service in mid-2018 and brought in major improvements to the design. Enhanced with technologies developed for the X-305 program, they are essentially miniaturized version of its larger cousin. While keeping the general hull of the 304-class, basically every system was re-designed and upgraded. With these upgrades, the first batch of Flight III vessels, the USS Persephone and the Qin Shi Huang cost almost 20 billion dollars, over 2 times the original price of the USS Daedalus. 303-class battlecruiser __FORCETOC__